Ang Buhay Ko'y Ikaw
by pumpkingurl
Summary: Sa buhay ni Harry... isa lang talaga ang tanging mahalaga...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Uiiii... mga tao! It's moi, Pumpkingurl! Ya... and I'm back with a story na syempre HHr! They ROCK!

Disclaimer: I'm a Filipino... nope... I don't own Harry Potter... in Tagalog... hindi yan akin!

Title: Ang Buhay Ko'y Ikaw

Sumilip si Harry sa labas ng bintana ng kwarto ni Ron sa Burrow. Ngayon ang araw ng kasal ni Bill and Fleur, at bilang malapit na tao sa pamilyang Weasley, siya ay kabilang sa entourage ng kasal bilang isang groomsman. Natapos na ito at ngayon ay nagsasaya na ang lahat sa baba ng bahay.

Pero hindi pa rin alintana sa kanya ang nalalapit niyang pakikibaka kay Voldemort. Sa totoo lang, natatakot siya. Natatakot siya para sa maraming bagay... sa buhay niya... sa buhay ng mga kaibigan niya... ng mga mahal niya sa buhay... at ng buong Wizarding world.

Upang makapag-isip, nagtungo siya sa isang tagong lugar sa likod ng bahay kung saan sila naglalaro ng Quidditch dati.

Doon, naupo siya sa lilim ng isang puno ng mansanas.

Sa kayang pinagkakaupuan, kitang-kita ang selebrasyon na nagaganap sa Burrow. Nakakarating ang mga tugtugan sa tainga ni Harry. Napabugtong hininga siya.

Napakasaya ng lahat. Ang lahat ng pag-aalala ay naglahong panandalian at napalitan ng saya at kakuntentuhan. Ngunit siya, hindi niya makuhang maalis ang takot sa kanyang dibdib.

Napalingon muli siya sa Burrow, kung saan patuloy ang selebrasyon... ni hindi man lang nila napansin na nawala na pala si Harry, masyadong abala sa pagbabati sa bagong kasal at paggamit ng nalalabing oras ng kasiyahan bago uli humarap sa katakot-takot na mundo.

Pero wala naman kay Harry yun eh, mas gusto nga niya yun... ang hindi napapansin... pero isang tao ang nakapagbago nun... si Hermione...

Napansin ni Harry ang dalaga mula sa napakaraming tao sa bahay. Napakaganda niya ngayon... ang kanyang dating sobrang kulot na buhok ay medyo kumalma na at ngayo'y napakaganda kapag natatamaan ng silaw ng araw. Ang kanyang suot ay parang tubig na binuhos sa kanyang katawan, napakaganda... at ang kanyang mga mata... hay... kaysarap na lang tumingin dito.

Ngumiti si Harry. Nakatutuwang isipin na sa loob ng halos pitong taon, ngayon niya lang talagang nakita ang taong makapagpapasaya sa kanya, ang nagbibigay pag-asa, ang kanyang sandalan, ang kanyang buhay.

Sa buong pamamalagi niya sa pamosong Hogwarts, dalawang babae ang kanyang talagang hinangaan... si Cho at si Ginny.

Si Cho naman ay ang paghahanga ng isang batang lalaki. Noon, malayo pa sa kanyang isipan ang talagang ibig sabihin ng totoong pag-ibig. Noon, ang iniisip palang niya ay ang simpleng pag-hanga sa kagandahang taglay ng asyano at ang hangarin na makuha rin ang pag-hanga ng babae.

Si Ginny naman ay isang silip sa kung ano talaga ang pag-ibig. Doon, naranasan niya ang talagang magsakripisyo para sa kanya. Ngunit ang kanilang relasyon ay para lang namang relasyon ng isang panatiko at ng kanyang hinahangaang artista. Ang nakikita lang niya ay ang titulong ibinansag kay Harry, "The-Boy-Who-Lived", ngunit hindi naman talagang si _Harry_.

Pero kay Hermione, nagbagoi ang lahat. Ito na siguro ang inaasam niyang tunay na pag-ibig. Si Hermione, isa sa dalawa niyang pinakamatalik na kaibigan, ang alam niyang tanging tao na nakapagbigay ng halaga sa kanyang buhay. Ang tanging taong ni minsan ay hindi nawalang tuluyan sa kanyang buhay, na dinamayan siya sa lahat.

Napatitig si Harry sa kanya... oo, siya ang anghel na nagliligtas kay Harry. Kung sana lang ay napapansin niya ang pagmamahal ni Harry para sa kanya.

Napatitig si Hermione sa mga mata ni Harry. Kahit malayo ay kilala pa rin niya ang berdeng mata ni Harry... kahit saan.

Dagling humiwalay si Hermione sa mga taong nagsasaya at tinungo ang kinaroroonan ni Harry.

Hindi naman ito malayo kaya agad siyang nakarating dito. Pagkarating dito, agad na umupo siya sa tabi ng kaibigan at sinandal ang ulo sa kanyang balikat.

"Kamusta ka?" ang marahang tanong ni Hermione.

"Mabuti... natatakot,"

agad na lumingon si Hermione kay Harry.

"Wag..." ang sabi nito.

Hindi nakasagot si Harry.

"Huwag, Harry... hindi kita iiwan," ang desididong sagot ni Hermione.

Napangiti si Harry.

"Nais mo bang magsayaw?" ang tanong nito sabay tayo.

"Huh?"

Tinayo ni Harry si Hermione at nilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa baywang ni Hermione. Sabay ang tugtog na mabagal at romantiko sa Burrow.

Inilapit ni Harry ang bibig niya sa tainga ni Hermione at ibinulong ang mga salita ng kanta.

"_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_And the way you look tonight._"

Napangiti si Heermione, ito ang kanilang paboritong kanta at kanilang lihim na sinayaw noong Yule Ball.

Natawa siya at kanyang sinabayan ang matalik na kaibigan sa pag-kanta

"Y_es you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._"

Patuloy pa rin silang sumasayaw sa saliw ng kanta... nakapikit ang mga mata ni Hermione at nakangiti ang mga labi.

"Harry,"

"Hmm..."

"Napakasaya ngayon, hindi ba?" ang tanong ni Hermione.

"Oo," ang tanging sagot ni Harry.

"Sana ganito na lang lagi... alam mo iyon, walang problema..." ang sabi ni Hermione.

"Oo,"

"Harry,"

"Hmm..."

Napansin ni Harry ang lungkot sa mata ni Hermione.

"May problema ka ba?" ang tanong ni Harry sa kaibigan.

"Harry, ayaw ko nang makadagdag sa mga iniisip mo... hayaan mo na ako... wag mo nang isipin yun," ang tahimik na sabi ni Hermione

_Hayaan mo na ako..._

Iyon ang natatanging bagay na hindi niya maaring gawin kay Hermione dahil alam niyang kung gagawin niya iyon, hindi niya kakayanin iyon. Kung kanyang gagawing ito, para din niyang hinayaan ang buhay niya.

"Kahit kailan hindi ko gagawin yun... importante ka sa akin... mamamatay nalang ako kaysa sa pabayaan at limutin na lang kita,"

Naiiyak si Hermione at niyakap nang mahigpit si Harry.

"Salamat, Harry,"

_Hindi, Salamat!_ Ang inisip ni Harry.

**TBC**

A/n: Haay... alam kong magulo yan... basta sana eh magreview kayo... wala lang flames... kung naman na-offend kayo tungkol dun sa Harry/Ginny relationship, eto lang ang masasabi ko: nasa Harry/Hermione romance category ito... kung nais niyo ng HG, dun kayo sa category niyo at hayaan nalang ninyo ang istoryang ito! Basta HHR! Haay... sana naman eh walng flames!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Uiii... mga tao! Nagbabalik uli ako! Eto na ang huling chapter and sana ay magustuhan niyo... gagawa din nga pala ako ng Draco/Ginny na tagalog fic... alam ko namang meron din DG fans jan kahit papano... sana basahin din ninyo (One-Shot lang yun!)

Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang Harry Potter or anything realted to it with trademark...

Chapter 2: the Final Battle 

Matagal nang panahon nang mangyari ang kasal ni Bill at Fleur... mga mag-iisang taon na rin.

Nang matapos ang selebrasyon, agad bumalot ang takot at pag-aalala sa mga tao... panahon na naman upang katakutan ang muling lumalakas ni Lord Voldemort.

Si Harry, Hermione at Ron ay naghanap ng Horcruxes katulad ng kanilang pinaplano. Hindi na sila bumalik sa Hogwarts ngunit nang mapaaga ang pagsupil nila sa mga horcruxes, sila ay pinayagang bumalik upang tapusin ang kanilang pag-aaral.

Ngunit hindi pa dalawang buwan ay sumugod muli ang kampo ni Voldemort... iyon ay ngayon...

Nakatunganga lamang si Hermione, mahigpit na nakakapit sa kanyang wand, at naluluhang nakatingin sa kanyang paligid.

Magulo ang lahat. Sa muling pagsugod ni Voldemort, marami siyang buhay na tinangay. Ngayon, wala na si McGonagall, si Hagrid, si Neville, at isa pang batang Hupplepuff.

Nanginginig si Hermione. Marami na ang namatay, Ngayon, natatakot siya... paano kung si Ron naman ang kunin nila?

_Paano kung si Harry?_

Tumulo ang luha mula sa mga mata niya. Hindi na niya pinapansin ang mga nakikidigma sa paligid niya... ni hindi na niya napapansin ang dumudugong sugat sa kanyang kamay.

Dagli siyang umilang nang biglang isang curse ang lumipad papunta sa kanya. Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya... alam niyang yun ang nakakamatay na curse, ang Avada Kedavra Curse.

"Umalis ka diyan, Hermione!" ang sigaw ni Harry mula sa malayo, bakas sa kanyang mga berdeng mata ang takot at pag-aalala.

"Harry!" ang sigaw ni Hermione at nagsimulang tumakbo papunta sa kanya.

"Alis! Baka mapahamak ka!" ang sigaw ni Harry.

"Harry!" ngunit may biglang pumigil sa kanya... si Draco, na akay ang isang namumutlang Ginny.

Nagbalik-loob na si Draco sa kanila, ngunit hindi pa rin kayang pagkatiwalaan ni Hermione ang lalaki kahit na sabi ng isa pa niyang matalik na kaibigang si Ginny na mabait itong tao.

"Bitiwan mo ako!" ang galit na sigaw ni Hermione, nagpupumalag sa mga kamay ni Draco.

"Ano ba!"

"Makinig ka sa kanya Hermione! Delikado dito, kailangang umalis ka na dito," ang sabi ni Draco.

"Hindi pwede... si Harry," ang usal ni Hermione.

"Sige na! Halika na!" at natangay na ni Draco ang dalawang babae papasok ng kastilyo ng Hogwarts at dinala sila sa Hospital Wing kung saan ginamot ang kanilang mga sugat.

Pero hindi pa rin napanatag ang loob ni Hermione. Nariyan pa rin ang takot... takot na mawala ang kanyang minamahal na si Harry.

Oo, si Hermione Granger, isa sa pinaka-manhid na babae sa Gryffindor, ay umiibig kay Harry Potter. Pero hindi tulad ng iba, hindi niya lamang tinitignan ang pagiging bayani ni Harry, ang kanyang pagiging 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', kundi kanyang minamahal ang buong pagkatao ni Harry.

Ngunit alam niyang masyado pang maraming pinoproblema si Harry sa ngayon, kaya bilang isang matalik na kaibigan, ang tangi niyang magagawa muna ay laging maging handa at matatag para sa kanya at damayan siya.

"Hermione," napatingin siya sa babaeng may pulang buhok at maraming pekas sa mukha, si Ginny.

"Ayos ka lang ba?" ang tanong niya.

"Nag-aalala ako," ang sabi ni Hermione sabay tingin sa labas ng bintana kung saan kitang-kita at rinig na rinig ang digmaang nagaganap sa baba.

"Kakayanin din natin ito," ang sabi ni Ginny.

"Marahil... pero maari ngang mabuhay tayong lahat pagkatapos ng unos na ito... pero paano si Harry?" ang takot na tanong ni Hermione.

Ngunit ang kanyang ikinagulat ay ang naging reaksyon ng kaibigan.

Si Ginny ay ngumiti at nagsabing,

"Ang pagmamahalan niyo ay ang magiging susi ng kanyang tagumpay, Hermione,"

Iyon lamang ang kanyang sinabi at muling bumalik sa kanyang kama at nakipagkwentuhan kay Draco na parang walang nagyari at iniwan si Hermione na gulat na gulat at naguguluhan.

Si Hermione ay muling tumingin sa labas ng bintana. Doon, nakikita niya si Harry kaharap ang taong mula noon pa ay nakatadhana nang kalabanin niya... si Lord Voldemort.

Agad na nag-alab muli ang pag-aalala ni Hermione. Kitang-kita na nahihirapan si Harry sa pagsupil sa malakas na si Voldemort.

Dagling tumayo muli si hermione at lumabas sa Hospital Room ng hindi namamalayan, patungo kay Harry.

Napahinto si Hermione nang matanaw ni si Harry.

"Hermione!" ang gulat na sigaw ni Harry nang mapalingon sa direksyon nito. "Hindi ba ang sabi ko ay umalis ka na dito?"

agad ding napalingon si Voldemort.

"Iyan ba ang laman ng iyong puso?" ang tanong nito. Nang hindi sumagot si Harry ay natawa ito.

"Ikaw? Na tinatawag na dakila? Na tagapagligtas ng Wizarding world? Iibig sa isang dumi!" ang nagiinsultong sabi ni Voldemort.

"Nga naman, wala ka na mang kwenta eh... magsama kayo... di bale... mamamatay naman kayong pareho eh... dahil ni isa sa inyong dalawa ay hindi na mabubuhay kapag pinagharian ko na ang mundo... di bale, pwede ko namang unahin na siya ngayon," ang sabi ni Voldemort sabay pagtapon ng Avada Kedavra Curse patungo kay Hermione.

Sa sobrang takot at gulat, napatayo nalang si Hermione.

"Huwag!"

Isang puting nakakasilaw na ilaw ang bumalot sa lahat, pagkatapos ay isa namang sigaw na nagpapahiwatig ng sobrang hirap at sakit.

"Harry!" ang sigaw ni Hermione bago siya tumilapon sa sobrang lakas ng pwersa ng puting ilaw.

Patuoy pa rin ang sigaw...

* * *

Nagising muli si Hermione. Maingay ang buong paligid. Minulat niya ang kanyang mata at una niyang nakita si Ron at Ginny.

"Bakit ka pa lumabas? Kung hindi kita nakita, siguradong namatay ka na!" ang galit na sabi ni Ron.

"Hindi ba sabi ni Harry na umalis ka na doon?" ang tanong ni Ginny.

"Si Harry? Nasaan siya?" ang tanong ni Hermione.

"Ha?"

Agad na bumangon si Hermione at tumakbo palabas.

"Harry?"

Wala siya sa Hospital wing... sa Great Hall... sa common room...

"Harry!"

Wala siya sa library... o sa kitchens...

"Harry!"

Tumigil si Hermione sa Astronomy Tower.

_Hindi! Hindi pwedeng mawala si Harry!_ Ang inisip ni Hermione.

Napaiyak nalang siya at nakatingin sa kalangitan na napupulbusan ng mga bituin.

"Harry..." ang mahina niyang sabi.

"_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._"

Napalingon si Hermione.

Naroon sa kanyang likod si Harry, sugatan at mukhang pagod na pagod, ngunit buhay na buhay pa rin at masayang-masaya.

"Harry!"

dagling niyakap ni Hermione si Harry.

"Akala mo ba iiwan kita ng ganun-ganun na lang?" ang natatawang tanong ni Harry, pero di alintana kay Hermione ang namumuong mga luha sa mata ni Harry.

"Akala ko..."

"Okey na ang lahat, Hermione..." ang sabi ni Harry.

"Patawad... kung naging matigas ang ulo ko, Harry," ang sabi ni Hermione.

"Hindi... okay lang yun," ang sagot ni Harry.

"Binabati kita, niligtas mo ang buong Wizarding world!"

"Ngunit niligtas mo ako, Hermione,"

Napaiyak si Hermione.

"_Lovely ... Never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it ?_

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight_"

ang awit ni Harry. Napangiti nalang si Hermione.

"Mahal na mahal kita Harry," ang sabi ni Hermione.

"Mahal na mahal rin kita, Hermione," ang sabi ni Harry.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

_Just the way you look tonight._

"Ang buhay ko'y ikaw," ang sabi niya.

Marahang idinikit ni Harry ang mga labi niya kay Hermione...

THE END 


End file.
